


The Last Roses in Schitt's Creek

by Ellie603



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Flowers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, Patrick's a supportive husband, Post-Finale, david misses his family, post-6x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie603/pseuds/Ellie603
Summary: When David doesn’t come back to the store after picking up lunch, Patrick goes looking for him. He finds his husband somewhere special, missing his family and needing someone to talk to.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 248





	The Last Roses in Schitt's Creek

**Author's Note:**

> A clip of the last scene from Stop Saying Lice came across my dash last night, and I immediately had to write this. We all need more post-finale David and Patrick fluff right?
> 
> Enjoy!

Patrick checked his watch.

David had gone to the Café to get lunch forty-five minutes ago, and he still wasn’t back yet. Normally Patrick would just text him, but David had forgotten his phone, as he too often did, so Patrick was stuck.

Patrick knew to-go service at the Café wasn’t the fastest in the world, but it was just a normal Wednesday, and picking up lunch usually took twenty minutes, maybe thirty if David got sidetracked by something, in the past sometimes a Rose family member or his best friend.

But David had been the only Rose left in town for more than six months now, and Stevie was currently on the road working on the launch of the newest Rosebud Motel, so it wasn’t that.

Patrick ticked through other potential options. Roland and Jocelyn were at work. Conversations with Ronnie were quick and to the point and would never have held David up for longer than a couple minutes. Twyla stories could be long and rambling, but David was an expert at escaping before things got out of hand.

Which left Patrick back at square one.

He wasn’t worried (well maybe some small part of him was worried, but the rational part of him had overruled it), but he didn’t feel right being here without David.

And he was hungry.

He never had enough time to eat a decent breakfast anymore. Since they’d moved into the new house, Patrick had found himself staying in bed with David later and later, just because he could. It was a sacrifice he was more than willing to make, but it meant that now he wanted lunch.

And his husband.

Ideally his husband _with_ his lunch.

When a full hour passed without any sign of David, Patrick finally sighed and crossed the sales floor, flipping the open sign to closed and locking the door behind him as he left in search of his husband.

He popped into the Café first, but, as expected, David was nowhere in sight.

“Twyla, David came in here right?” he asked when their friend appeared behind the counter.

She nodded quickly. “Yep. He left with lunch for you guys maybe half an hour ago? Didn’t he go back to the store.”

Patrick shook his head. “I’m sure he just got caught up somewhere in town.”

Twyla’s eyes grew cloudy for a moment. “I was telling him that I’m going to visit Alexis next weekend. I wonder if that made him sad.”

Patrick offered her a small, reassuring smile. “Maybe, but he should be okay. We’re going down to see her next month anyway.”

Twyla nodded, perking up again. “Well, I hope you find him!”

Patrick laughed. “Yeah, I hope so too.”

Back on the street, Patrick wasn’t entirely sure where to go next. Occasionally when he was really missing his family, David disappeared back to the motel, but Roland was in charge over there right now, so it seemed unlikely that David would choose to subject himself to that.

Without a clear plan, Patrick started walking. Maybe David had found a nice spot to eat outside. It _was_ a beautiful day after all.

Patrick had barely made it past the store when he found David right where he should have looked in the first place.

Patrick’s husband was sitting on the brown brick retaining wall of the small garden that lined the side of their store building. A bag, presumably containing Patrick’s lunch sat next to him, while David’s own lunch was recognizable only by the last chip left on a napkin on David’s other side. He was staring into space, clearly lost in thought.

Patrick wasn’t sure he should interrupt, but his stomach growled, making the decision for him.

David startled at the sound, looking up and meeting Patrick’s eyes, surprise turning very quickly to guilt.

“Fuck. I kept telling myself I needed to go back inside to feed you, but I just… I wanted to stay here.”

Patrick walked over to him, smiling softly.

“I would have texted you,” David volunteered apologetically. “If I hadn’t forgotten my phone.”

“Right,” Patrick said smirking as he leaned over to press a quick kiss to his husband’s lips. “It really is _such_ a long walk into the store.”

David tried to glare at his husband, but he ended up smiling instead, kissing Patrick again himself. “Sorry.”

Patrick sat down next to David and grabbed the bag with his lunch. “It’s fine, David. You look like you have something on your mind.”

David sighed but didn’t say anything, his eyes drifting to the sign next to him.

_Ah._

David had mentioned changing the distinctive garden plaque a couple times since the store had opened, complaining that the improper grammar reflected badly on the store, but Patrick knew David’s heart wasn’t really in it. This sign was a part of the town now. Plus Alexis had once insisted to them both, very sincerely, that no one could ever change the name of the garden because it always made her smile.

So, even now, Rose Apothecary was abutted by “The Moira’s Rose’s Garden 4856,” the flowers in the beds just as well maintained as they had always been, rose bushes, added just a couple weeks after the garden had been named, decorating either end. Patrick regularly saw Ronnie or Roland out here taking care of the plants, certainly in honor of their absent friends.

David was missing his family, so he’d come here to feel closer to them.

Patrick put down the bag with his food so he could slide over close to David, wrapping his arm around David’s back and pulling him into his embrace.

David sighed and melted into Patrick’s arms, his head landing easily on Patrick’s shoulder as his hands sought Patrick’s free one.

“I just miss us all being together,” David said softly after a moment. “My parents are crazy, and Alexis can be a lot, but we were all happy here, even with everything. I thought I was done being sad about them, but just talking about Alexis with Twyla brought it all back, just for a little while. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine.”

Patrick rubbed David’s back soothingly, his other hand squeezing David’s lightly. “I know you will be. But, for what it’s worth, it’s okay if you’re not fine too. You’re allowed to miss them, David. You’re _always_ allowed to miss them.”

“I feel like I miss them more than they miss me though, you know?” David spoke again, nestling his head further into Patrick’s neck. “Which is crazy because like Alexis is all alone in New York, and my parents are all alone in LA, and I have all their friends from here and I have Stevie and I have _you_.”

Patrick pressed a quick kiss into David’s hair.

“It feels wrong to be sad when I have my perfect life here. My perfect store. My perfect house. My perfect husband.”

David leaned his head up enough for Patrick to kiss him properly this time.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the one with the perfect husband,” Patrick replied with a grin.

David shook his head, a wide smile spreading across his face as he kissed Patrick again.

“I love you,” David said softly.

“I love you too,” Patrick said back, his hand coming up to brush lightly against David’s cheek. “And I want you to know that you can still be sad about your family not being here _and_ be happy with our life together. Those two things aren’t mutually exclusive.”

David looked away sheepishly.

“And your family absolutely misses you too,” Patrick continued, his hand drifting back down to David’s again. “Alexis calls you almost every other day, and she texts you all the time in between. Your dad keeps trying to get Stevie to check on you any time they video conference about the motel. And you know that every random link your mom sends you is just her way of trying to keep in touch, even if she isn’t very good at saying it. They all miss this place. And they all miss _you_.”

Patrick smiled softly at the love of his life. “You have the harder end of the deal anyway.”

David looked up at him then, his brow furrowed. “Why would you say that?”

Patrick gestured out around them with the hand that had been on David’s back. “You have memories of them all over this town, so you’re definitely going to be reminded of them more often. Alexis doesn’t have to worry about helping Stevie clean your old room or sitting in your old booth at the Café or walking by your mom’s rose garden.”

“Technically it’s Moira’s Rose’s Garden,” David corrected, but he quieted as Patrick fixed him with a glare. “I know you’re right.”

Patrick face softened as he pulled his husband toward him, enveloping him in an embrace once again. “Good.” He glanced around at the flowers around them, the roses particularly catching his eye. “But I think this is a really nice place to have lunch sometimes, when you feel like you want to think about them or talk about them. Just maybe let me know first. Or at least give me my lunch before you disappear for an hour.” Patrick moved back to stare pointedly at his husband.

David ducked his head, laughing, but Patrick wrapped his arms around him tightly, pressing a kiss to his spot on David’s neck first before kissing David properly.

“What would I do without you?” David asked when they broke apart, the teasing in his words overshadowed by sincerity.

Patrick’s stomach rumbled loudly again. “Well, I know that without you _I_ probably would have eaten already so…”

David rolled his eyes and stood up, holding out a hand to Patrick, quickly interlacing their fingers once he took it. “Come on, let’s get back to the store before the monster in your stomach comes out and attacks me.”

Patrick laughed and squeezed David’s hand as they started to walk back inside, sparing one last glance over to the garden.

“Which of the roses do you think is Moira’s Rose that owns the garden?” Patrick mused, his eyes glinting at his husband.

David shook his head exasperatedly. “That sign is why I’m constantly just a little bit worried about my dad running the motel chain.”

“So do you think should we replace the sign with a grammatically correct one?” Patrick asked, already knowing the answer.

David flashed a smile at him. “No. I think we can let Moira’s Rose have its garden.”

Patrick beamed back at David and turned to unlock the store. Patrick liked all the flowers in the garden, but he was pretty sure he had the best Rose of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me about the finale or anything at all on tumblr: @parksanddownton603


End file.
